


Greedy

by Firebird_18



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtz pulls out all the stops in her flirting game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to my spotify and this just struck me as something Holtzmann would totally do

Erin had thought it was going to be a normal day in the Ghostbusters HQ.   
Boy could she be more wrong.

First there was a ‘medium-poof’ on the first floor, not Holtzmann's own personal floor, no the one they used for research and general appearances to the public. So yeah that explosion shook the building and the surrounding ones for two blocks; let'slet's just say they were not popular that morning at 6am. Then when Erin thought it was calm and the day would continue fine, loud, obnoxious music began blaring through the firehouse, scaring the absolute bejesus out of Erin and Kevin who were working downstairs. Erin looked up at the ceiling as though that would kill the noise but to no avail. Patty soon stormed in and demanded that someone go and tell Holtzmann to turn the music down,  
“Some of us are reading up on their New York History and michael Jackson’s Thriller is not helping!” She yelled over the noise. Abby just motioned to the door and said something about food, at least Erin thought she said food, either that or she was going to get some dude. Erin looked over at Kevin who had his hands glued over his eyes and sighed when she realised it would have to be her to go upstairs. Now it’s not that Erin doesn’t like Holtzmann; it’s quite the opposite actually. Erin had developed what one might call a crush on the wacky engineer and couldn’t seem to avoid reacting to the constant flirtatious air that Holtz always had. Erin was just not in the mood for facing her blatant flirting. Taking a deep breath, Erin walked up the stairs and was met with the sight of Holtz bent over her latest project, head bobbing along to the beat. Erin paused and just watched Holtz gently dancing her hands all over her desk to each tool or wire she needed next; it was mesmerising to say the least. Erin shook herself out of it… At least she would’ve had Holtz not just spun around, mouthing the words to the chorus and seen her standing slightly slack jawed at the bizarre inventor. Holtz smirked and quickly changed the song and Erin heard the beat kick in immediately. Holtz just grabbed Erin’s arm and sat her on a stool and began to dance around to the song, all the while keeping her eyes locked to Erin’s as she mouthed the words perfectly, only changing the odd word:

-Girl you give me feelings, never felt before  
-I’m making it obvious by knocking at your door  
-I know that I’m coming tonight  
-You know I’m coming tonight  
-Don’t want to deny it anymore

Erin just watched with wide eyes as Holtz sang with a smirk and a wiggle in her hips,

-Been in this state of mind  
-Been in this state of mind  
-Been in this state of mind, oh yeah

Holtz winked and waited for the song to continue into the chorus,

-Baby you got lucky cause you're rocking with the best  
-And I’m greedy  
-Cause I’m so greedy  
-Cause I’m so  
-I ain’t talking money, I’m just physically obsessed,  
-And I’m greedy  
-Cause I’m so greedy  
-Cause I’m so greedy, ooh  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-Cause I’m so greedy  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-Cause I’m so

At this point Erin was slack jawed with eyes popping out of her head. She thought she wasn’t going to be able to deal with Holtz’s obvious flirting but damn she had kicked it up a notch and it was definitely worth the price of admission when Holt lept onto the desk and started the next verse;

-I don’t need a phone call  
-Got nothing to say  
-I’mma tell you when it’s over  
-Got no games to play   
-You know that I’m coming tonight  
-I know I’m coming tonight  
-I just need to get this out the way, oh baby!

Holtzmann could see the effect she was having on the physicist in front of her and it just fueled her confidence when she hopped down the table and landed inches from her as the chorus came back around and Holtz decided to make a bold choice, well bolder than singing to the object of her affections in front of her. Holtz picked up her hands and pulled Erin up to dance with her, Holtz actually started singing which snapped Erin out of her daze,

-Been in this state of mind  
-Been in this state of mind  
-Been in this state of mind, oh yeah

Erin was so caught up in the dancing and twirling that she joined in for the chorus, eliciting a face splitting grin from Holtz,

-Baby you got lucky cause you're rocking with the best  
-And I’m greedy  
-Cause I’m so greedy  
-Cause I’m so  
-I ain’t talking money, I’m just physically obsessed,  
-And I’m greedy  
-Cause I’m so greedy  
-Cause I’m so greedy, ooh  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-Cause I’m so greedy  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-Cause I’m so

-Greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy for love  
-Greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy, I’m greedy for love

Holtz and Erin couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other as they sung the final chorus together at the top of their lungs, straining to be heard over the loud music pounding around them,

-Baby you got lucky cause you're rocking with the best  
-And I’m greedy  
-Cause I’m so greedy  
-Cause I’m so  
-I ain’t talking money, I’m just physically obsessed,  
-And I’m greedy  
-Cause I’m so greedy  
-Cause I’m so greedy, ooh  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-Cause I’m so greedy  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-(You know I’m)  
-Cause I’m so greedy, ooh  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-(Oh don’t you know I’m greedy?)  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-(Oh don’t you know I’m greedy?)  
-Cause I’m so greedy, ooh  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-You know that I’m greedy for love  
-Cause I’m so

The song ended and the second floor fell silent except for the breathing from both Erin and Holtz. They were grinning at each other and Holtz had that cheeky glint in her eyes especially when she realised that her hands were on Erin’s waist and Erin’s hands were around her shoulders. Erin didn’t even blush at the proximity although if she did Holtz couldn’t tell because her cheeks were already red from the dancing. Holtz took the time to look at Erin’s face and study it as though it was the last time she would ever get the chance to. Erin finally came to her senses and looked questioningly at Holtzmann, her smile not faltering,  
“What just happened” She asked gently,  
“Last resort.” Holtz shrugged lightly,  
“For what?” Erin asked again,  
“Full of questions today aren’t we.” Holtz muttered before continuing, “To get you to see that I really like you.” Holtz’s voice sounded strained and just like her toast a few weeks ago Erin knew that she was serious enough to be very nervous. Erin watched her for a few seconds before realising she wasn’t going to elaborate. Holtz twitched under her stare and her yellow tinted eyes flicked between Erin’s eyes to see if she could get a read on what she was thinking. Erin carefully moved her hands and gently pulled her glasses so they were hanging loosely from one ear,  
“It would be easier to read my thoughts if it wasn’t clouded in yellow.” Erin teased gently before Holtz grinned lazily,  
“I don’t need to see your thoughts hot stuff, I know exactly what you're thinking.” She replied smugly. Erin looked apprehensive as well as flushed and it was definitely from the flirting this time,  
“Oh yeah?” She said through a smirk,  
“Yeah I know that you're thinking of you're next move.” Holtz replied easily. Erin must’ve looked surprised because Holtz chuckled lightly, “Told you so.” She added gently. Erin was not known for being impulsive but she has her moments; this was one of those moments. She didn’t need to be a genius, which she was, to know that sometimes feelings take over from the worrying side of the brain. Erin leaned down ever so slightly and pressed her lips gently to Holtz’s, still smiling slightly when she felt the inventors hands tighten on her waist. After a few seconds Erin pulled back and looked at Holtz only to see a dazed expression on her face. She laughed at Holtzmann’s rare moment of confusion and that apparently kicked in the flirtatious side of Holtz as she pulled Erin back for a longer kiss that ended with Holtz’s hands in Erin's hair and Erin’s tightly gripping Holtz’s waist as they leant against the workbench behind Erin,  
“You know I only came up here to tell you to turn down the music.” Erin said, slightly breathlessly,  
“Yeah but then you got sidetracked by staring at my ass and,” She watched Erin blush brightly but continued on, “Hey no you can admit it. I am a distracting person.” She smirked as Erin nodded her agreement,   
“And you can’t deny this was a better outcome.” Holtz finished with,  
“No I can’t deny that.” Erin grinned as Patty came running up the stairs,  
“Yo guys we got a bust, so suit up sharpish, would ya.” She didn’t even process the intimacy of her friends embrace before spinning around and running back downstairs,  
“You think she notice?” Holtz stage-whispered. Erin flinched when she heard a very loud,  
“WAIT WHAT!” Patty scream echoed off the walls,  
“I’m going to say yes.” Erin said with a smirk as she kissed Holtz one more time,  
“C’mon let's go kick some ghost ass.” Holtz tugged on her hand and they went downstairs, laughing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Song: Greedy by Ariana Grande
> 
> Any prompts, comment below :)


End file.
